


This Isn't...

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate 7x11 ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Border scene, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: A rewrite of the border scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [crossing over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829670) by [mhunter10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10). 



> Well... Since everyone else is doing it. Why not me? Tihihihi.
> 
> I was reading 'crossing over' by the amazingly talented **mhunter10**  
>  If u haven't read it yet, u need to. It will mend your broken h@. 
> 
> #enjoy!

"I love you."

"Then get in the fucking car."

The pain in Mickey's voice makes Ian practically choke on his next words. "I can't.. This isn't..." 

_Fuck_. Ian thinks. What the fuck is he doing? Is he actually contemplating not going with Mickey? 

"Shit." He curses and rubs his forehead.

Mickey is the love of his life and he wants to leave him and go back to what, his family that barely remembers his existence? To fucking Trevor who he even has no clue what it is they're even doing?

Mickey holds his breath watching Ian, waiting. This is it. Ian is about to let him go. Again. He exhales when he realizes he's not breathing.

Finally after what seems like forever Ian speaks. "Let's go." He walks towards the passenger side and opens the door. 

"Wha...what?" Mickey stammers out. 

"Get in the car, let's go!" Ian sighs when Mickey continues to look at him skeptically. "Mick, its okay. Get in." 

Mickey sniffs and nods then gets in the driver's seat. Mickey doesn't know what it is he should be feeling right now. He glances at Ian one more time before putting on his wig. Ian smiles gently at him and Mickey starts the car, driving towards the border. 

                    **~•~•~•**

They show their passports, the cops checks the car and pretty soon they're being waved across the border. Ian's heart can't stop beating in fear the entire time, but Americans don't get too much trouble when going into Mexico. 

Ian laughs in relief when they're safely across and have driven for quite a distance. 

"We did it Mick!" He claps and leans back on the seat with a relieved sigh. "Fuck." They drive for a few more minutes with a silent Mickey. It doesn't sit well with Ian. He can feel the restlessness radiating off of his boyfriend and relief is quickly turning to discomfort. "Mick? What's wrong?" He goes to touch the _fuck_ hand on the stick but Mickey pulls it away. "Mickey what's wrong?"

Suddenly Mickey is pulling over roughly without warning, Ian's head hits the window. "The fuck Mickey?!" 

"I cant... we can't..." Mickey gets out and starts pacing back and forth.

Ian unbuckles his seatbelt and quickly follows him out. The sun has fully set now, and it's going to be dark soon. "Mickey what's wrong?" 

Mickey looks at Ian and shakes his head. "Go back."

Ian frowns deeply. "What?"

"Go back Ian, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't want to be here!" Mickey shouts. "You almost changed your mind on me." Ian ducks his head in guilt and shame. Mickey swallows the lump in his throat and continues. "I love you Ian. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire fucking life but I can't. We can't do this. Not if you don't want to." He sniffs starving off his tears. "So you have my permission to turn back." 

Ian is at a loss for words. It's true, he did almost change his mind, and it's his fault that Mickey is feeling this way. He is the worst boyfriend to ever walk the face of the earth.

"I hesitated, I know." He starts. "But it doesn't mean I wanna change my mind. I'm ready Mickey, I'm ready to leave and start a life with you. I'm sorry I hesitated but I'm here now." 

Mickey is not convinced. "How do I know you're not just getting my hopes up? Huh? How do I know you won't change your fucking mind and leave me again when we get to fucking Mexico?"  He looks straight at Ian and asks softly, "I need you to be sure Ian." 

"I _am_ sure." Ian reassures and takes a step towards Mickey. 

"No." Mickey takes one back but Ian goes with him.

He grabs Mickey by his cheeks its almost painful. But Ian needs him to look into his eyes. He needs Mickey to see that he's telling the truth. "I am sorry for leaving you in the past. I am sorry for hesitating just now. And I am sorry for all the times you needed me and I wasn't there. But I am here now. I love you Mickey, and I will not change my mind. I can promise you that. Not now, not in Mexico, not ever."

Mickey blinks up at Ian's sincere eyes. He knows it would be smart not to believe Ian, it would be smart to part ways with him now. But Ian owns him. His heart, his mind, his body. And if there's a chance that they could indeed be happy together, Mickey is going to take it. Even though he might get burned again he is willing to take this chance. Because this is what Ian does to Mickey. He makes him want to hold onto the little hope there is. 

So he nods through watery eyes and allows Ian to brush their lips together. "You promise." 

"I promise." Ian repeats. "It's just you and me now." He finishes before kissing Mickey again. 

This time it's lingering, and it's deep and Mickey melts into it. This right here is all he ever wants. This is what he dreamt about day in, day out when he was locked up. So he kisses him back, and the pain in his chest unclogs as he sighs happily into the kiss. 

Ian pulls back with a smile. "I love you." He whispers. "You look so pretty Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich." 

Mickey looks at Ian with a grimace and removes the wig before stuffing it in Ian's face. "Fuck off." Ian laughs twirling the wig in his finger. "You know what? Just for that, you're driving." 

Mickey walks around Ian to get to the other side of the car but Ian stops him by grabbing his arm. Mickey looks at him in anticipation but Ian only pulls him in for another kiss. Mickey figures what the hell? The already completed the hard part. So he will stand here and kiss Ian till their lips are swollen. Or until...

"This shoes, fuck. My feet are killing me." 

"'Kay. Let's get in." Ian chuckles. "You're rocking those heels by the way." 

"I'm gonna leave you here Ian, I swear to God."

Ian just laughs and joins him inside the car. And this time when he reaches for Mickey's hand, the latter doesn't pull away. And Ian knows that things are going to be okay. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)


End file.
